


Castiel, The Codex, & Crazy Love

by pinkdiamonds



Series: Tales From The North Fork [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Dean, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life on the East End of Long Island revolves around Dean Winchester. They're in love and falling deeper everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, The Codex, & Crazy Love

## Where there is love there is life. Mahatma Gandhi

### Late November

“Fuck, right there, Cas, Right fucking there,” Dean groaned.

“Like this, baby?” Cas asked, giving a short thrust and grinding against his lover.

“Yes, yes, you bastard. Just like that,” Dean sobbed.

Cas laughed as he traced a drop of sweat that had dropped onto Dean. He was buried balls deep and trying to stave off orgasm. “Touch yourself. C’mon, Dean, give it up for me,” he demanded.

Dean reached down and grabbed his leaking cock, jerking himself in counterpoint to Cas’ thrusts. His balls tightened and with his head thrown back, he came, moaning loudly.

Dean was hot and tight around Cas’ cock. “You feel so good on my cock, baby,” he groaned.

“Can’t feel as good as you feel inside of me. I wanna feel you coming inside of me, Cas. I love that.”

Castiel thrust against his lover in abandon, while Dean urged him on, caressing him wherever he could reach. He could feel his orgasm building and he finally let go, shooting deep inside Dean.

He pulled out and collapsed half on top of Dean, limp and boneless as he shuddered with aftershocks. 

They hadn’t spent much time apart since Dragon’s Nest, and Cas would have it no other way. Weekends were spent at his house and weekdays at Dean’s as it was five minutes closer to Southold College as well as closer to Bobby’s garage. It made it easier for both men to get to work or school and allowed them a few extra minutes to sleep. 

The rain was pouring steadily, thrumming on the rooftop. Dean pulled Cas into his arms, nuzzling the top of his head. “Anything special going on tomorrow?”

“I have a meeting with Daniel first thing. I got a text right after dinner. How about you?”

“I’m heading out to Riverhead. A buddy of mine just got a new listing. Apparently the guy that owned the property had been hording it for forty years and there’s a 1931 Ford Model A and 1949 Mercury M69 sitting in one of the outbuildings. I have a class and I have to meet with Radek,” Dean listed.

“Oh? Anything in particular that Radek wants?”

“Yeah, he wants me to decide what two classes I’ll be teaching next semester and what classes I’ll be taking.”

“So, business as usual?”

“Yup. Did Daniel say what he wanted?”

“No, he probably just wants to touch base. He’s pretty hands on.”

“Did you want to do anything special for dinner. I’ll be home by 7,” Dean said.

“It’s supposed to still be raining, so something warm; soup or curry?”

“Let’s do curry tomorrow and I’ll make a big pot of soup over the weekend,” Dean decided.

“Sounds good,” Cas agreed.

The pounding rain soon lulled the two men to sleep, still entwined.

~*~

Castiel brought his coffee mug to Daniel’s office knowing he always had a pot brewing. Daniel was on the phone and motioned for him to help himself to coffee and then to have a seat. His boss was quite adept at non-verbal communication.

His phone call ended just as Castiel was making himself comfortable.

“Castiel, sorry about that. How are you?” Daniel asked warmly.

“I’m good, thank you. I’ve finished writing my finals. They’ll be in your mailbox by the end of the day.”

“No worries, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Daniel scrubbed his face, seeming embarrassed. “I have a favor to ask you. Or, rather, George has a favor.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“George got a call from his counterpart at Cambridge. The Chancellor, Sir James Fane, the Earl of Albemarle, asked if we could accommodate Doctor Jacob Richards, who is an historian,” Daniel began explaining. “Richards was given a seventh century codex to study and is asking for help with the translation.”

Castiel was puzzled. “I don’t understand, Daniel. There are any number of people at Cambridge that are fully capable of helping out with a codex translation.”

“I agree and I explained that to George. But Richards brings in a lot of money and he tends to get what he wants, and he wants you,” Daniel acknowledged.

“I’ll be happy to help, but I’m not going to do the entire translation.”

“And that’s just what I told George,” Daniel exclaimed.

“Is it because of my book, do you think?”

“Possibly. I’m told Richards is a publicity whore. You should also know he thinks the codex was written by a woman,” Daniel disclosed.

“A seventh century codex authored by a woman? What makes him think that?” a stunned Castiel demanded. “The only known codex written and illuminated by a woman is the Codex Gisle, and that was done in 1300. Did he disclose the contents of the codex?”

“He said that it begins with Lilith and ends with Mary Magdalene,” Daniel said simply. “Also that the Latin is nonstandard. Beyond that, the book was found at a convent in Derbyshire that dates back to 1372. The nunnery was built after a fire destroyed an older building, or so local history tells us. A year ago, a wall collapsed and they found the older foundation. They called in a team of archeologists from Cambridge and the codex was found in a buried vault. The convent agreed to allow Richards to study and authenticate the codex.”

“A codex featuring only women, and authored by a woman.” Cas laughed and began looking around the office.

An obviously amused Daniel asked, “What are you looking for?”

“The cameras. I want to make sure no one’s yanking my chain. Unless they’re yanking yours or George’s.” 

“No. No one’s yanking any chains,” Daniel chuckled. “One of your primary responsibilities will be to see if the codex can be authenticated. I’ll be helping with that process, as will several other people. Because the codex was found in a building that has been continuously occupied by women, Richards thinks that lends weight to his argument. I can’t say that I disagree with him,” Daniel explained.

“It seems likely that it’s a forgery, Daniel. If it isn’t forgery it’ll be one of the most important finds in history.”

“I agree. Just work with Richards as your schedule allows. I can cover any of your classes if needed.”

“Thank you. Hopefully that won’t be necessary. When does he get here?”

“He’ll be flying in this evening, and you’ll meet him tomorrow,” Daniel informed him.

“I’ll be ready.”

“I have no doubts,” Daniel smiled.

~*~

Castiel was in his office the next morning when Daniel poked his head in. “Hey, Doctor Novak. Is this a good time?”

“Yes, of course. Come in Doctor Jackson.”

He entered, followed by a tall, well-dressed man in his late forties. “Doctor Novak, meet Doctor Jacob Richards. Doctor Richards, Doctor Castiel Novak.” 

Castiel stood and held out his hand to the older man. “It’s good to meet you Doctor Richards.”

“Likewise, Doctor Novak. But I insist that you call me Jacob,” he said in a well-cultured voice, his upper class accent evident to Castiel’s ear.

“Okay, Jacob. You can call me Castiel,” he replied as the other man shook his hand, holding it just a moment too long. It was a moment that instinctively made Cas uncomfortable. Telling himself he was being ridiculous, Castiel shook off the feeling.

“When can we get to work?” Jacob asked.

“Right now,” Daniel answered. “I know that I’m anxious to get a look at the codex, and I’m sure Castiel is equally anxious. You have a few hours before your next class if I’m not mistaken?” Daniel addressed Cas.

“I do, and you’re right, I’m looking forward to seeing the codex,” Cas grinned.

Once in the library, they were shown to a private room already reserved for them in the rare books section. The room included both a safe and a door that had bio-matic fingerprint locks, and was directly across the hall from the large camera used to safely photograph rare books and documents. The head librarian had set the environmental controls the night before.

“Is there a washroom nearby?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, right next door to the camera room,” Daniel answered. “You can leave the codex and lock the room while we go wash our hands. That’s SOP by the way. The room is never to be left unlocked even if you have it in view. William, the head librarian will add you to the locks shortly,” Daniel explained. 

Once they returned from thoroughly washing their hands, Jacob took out the codex., laying it carefully on the table. Castiel had seen dozens of them during his schooling and his career. This one looked very similar to those of the period, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. It was easy enough to distress leather or to purchase books from the period and harvest the leather. 

Castiel and Daniel both stood aside and allowed Jacob to display his find. The codex was written on vellum and was heavily illuminated. At first glance, the handwriting was delicate and the drawings less stylized than Cas had ever seen. The women’s faces were beautiful and seemed to glow. Their poses were intimate and when holding children or worshipping, tender and loving.

He reached out a hand to touch the paper, brushing lightly over one of the small vibrant illustrations. He turned the page, testing it for weight and thickness. It certainly felt right, but again, that was easy to duplicate. The ink was a dark brown, nearly black in some places, which was also consistent with the time period.

Unaware of the two men watching, Cas read a few lines, verifying the Latin was not standard. It looked even on such a cursory glance to be Vulgar Latin. He wondered f the author had been educated later in life. “It’s lovely,” he said softly.

“Yes, it is,” Jacob replied.

Cas straightened and moved aside for Daniel. “I’d like the pages to be photographed so I can begin reading.”

“You don’t want to work with the codex?” Jacob inquired.

“I do, eventually. But, I’d like to begin the reading it immediately and that will go faster without distractions.”

“Oh,” Jacob said disappointedly. “I was hoping we could work together.”

“I’m sure we will at some point. How long are you here for?” Castiel asked.

“I’ve been given up to a year.” Richards replied. “I’m sure if I need more time, I’ll be able to get it.”

“Then I don’t see any problem. I can easily go over your translations and make any corrections needed within that time,” Castiel decided. “If you start photographing the pages, I can begin getting a feel for the language usage,” Cas assured him.

~*~

Cas stopped and picked up two orders of lamb curry, fresh Nan, and rice for dinner. As had been predicted, it rained all day, a light steady rain. By the time Dean got home, it was raining harder and the winds were kicking up.

“Mmm, smells good. Do I have time for a shower?”

“You do. I’ll set the table.”

As they dug into their meal, Cas told him all about the codex. 

“Wasn’t it unusual for women to be educated back then?”

“Very. It was unusual for anyone to be literate. Boys and girls were educated after a fashion, but literacy wasn’t considered important for men or women.”

“Do you think it’s possible this book was written by a woman,” Dean asked.

“Anything’s possible, but it seems unlikely. I need a lot more information before I come to that conclusion. How’d the cars work out?”

“Oh, man. The guy was a major hoarder, and the cars were all the way in the back of an old barn. They’ve been there untouched for forty years. Both the engines are shot, but the cars are in decent shape. I got them both for peanuts,” Dean crowed. 

“Do you have buyers for them yet?”

“Nope, but I will. And I’ll make at least 100 grand when I sell them.”

“That’s - - that’s amazing, Dean!”

“Tell you what… let’s put the dishes in the dishwasher. There’s a blowjob with your name on it,” Dean suggested.

“At last, an offer I can’t refuse,” Cas teased.

~*~

Castiel had just finished his office hours when Jacob entered. “Hi, Jacob. You have some photographs for me?”

Handing over a thick packet, Jacob sat on the edge of Cas’ desk, something that irritated him. “You’ve got twenty-five pages. I was still a bit jetlagged yesterday, but I’ll have the entire book done by the end of next week.”

“Great. I’ll be able to start this today,” Cas said.

“Sounds good. Have you had lunch?”

“No, I brought a salad from home.”

“You could eat that for dinner,” Jacob suggested.

“Thank you, no. I prefer to work during lunch,” Castiel declined the invitation.

“Alright, then. If anything isn’t clear on the photos, you know where to find me.”

~*~

Over the next several days, Richards stopped by Castiel’s office daily to check his progress or to discuss the codex or to drop off his own translations. The visits were always accompanied with an invitation to lunch. Castiel was becoming frustrated with the daily interruptions. He resolved to put it out of his mind until Monday. He and Dean had a busy weekend planned and Cas didn’t want minor issues of work to interfere with the time he spent with his lover.

~*~

Dean slapped Castiel’s bare ass as a wakeup call early Saturday morning. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. “Go away,” he muttered. “It’s too fucking early.”

“Rise and shine, Cas,” Dean chuckled. “”I’ve got coffee,” he tempted.

Grumbling, Cas sat up and accepted the mug of coffee, drinking deeply. “I don’t know how I let you talk me into this, Dean. It’s practically dawn.”

“No it isn’t,” he laughed. “Come on. I want to finish our holiday shopping today.”

“Why can’t we shop online like normal people?” Cas whined.

“Because shopping online doesn’t put you in the holiday spirit.”

“Okay, okay. I’m up. See? This is me getting up and getting dressed,” Cas bitched.

Twenty minutes later they were in the Impala and headed to Tanger Outlet in Riverhead. Dean parked central to the stores he wanted to hit and went over his game plan with Cas one last time.

They were just leaving Kay Jeweler’s and headed to a clothing store when they ran into Jacob Richards. “Castiel!” Richards greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

Dean immediately bristled at the other man. “I’d think that was fairly obvious,” he noted dryly.

Castiel sighed. “Dean, this is the visiting professor I’m assisting with a translation, Jacob Richards. Doctor Richards, this is my partner, Dean Winchester.”

The two men shook hands, Dean looming over the slighter historian. “It’s nice to meet you, Richards. I’m sure you understand that we don’t have time to stand around and chat,” Dean said.

“Of course. I’ll see you on Monday, Castiel,” Richards smirked.

Richards strolled away while Dean and Cas found the clothing store that carried the Pendleton shirts Bobby favored. Dean picked out three, while Cas picked out one after confirming Bobby’s size. Dean had been silent since they’d run into Richards.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?” Cas finally asked. 

“You didn’t tell me that asshole was interested in you,” Dean said.

Cas was stunned. “Dean, he’s a colleague that I was asked to assist. He isn’t interested in anything more than my knowledge of Latin.”

“Cas, that guy was looking at you like he’d like to spread you out and have his filthy way with you. Believe me, I know the look and so should you,” Dean ranted. “Tell me; how many times has that asshole asked you out?”

“He hasn’t.”

“So, he’s never asked you to have lunch or dinner with him? Or to stay after your classes are done to look at the codex?”

Castiel frowned. “He’s asked me to lunch practically everyday since he’s gotten here, but it certainly wasn’t framed like a date. More like a working lunch,” he said slowly.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” Dean began triumphantly. “He isn’t interested in working - - unless it’s working up a sweat.”

“I’ll take care of it on Monday,” Cas promised.

“Do you want to go out with him?” Dean asked quietly.

“What? No!” Cas insisted, grabbing Dean’s hand fiercely. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Dean’s face softened. “I know. It’s just that sometimes I don’t know why you’re with me. You can have anyone you want.”

“Right. Because there are hundreds of men lining up for a socially awkward nerd to rock their world,” Cas snorted.

“You certainly rocked my world,” Dean grinned. “Come on, we’ve got another half dozen stores to hit.”

~*~

Castiel asked Daniel to cover his Monday morning classes. He wanted to go through the translations Richards had provided. By the time he was half done, he was shocked and disgusted. He immediately went to see Hammond.

Richards showed up at 1 AM, taking his usual seat on the edge of Cas’s desk. “I’ve asked around about you, you know,” he said without preamble.

“Have you? And what have you discovered?” Castiel asked with a hint of boredom.

“That you and your bit of rough haven’t been together very long. I get it, Castiel. He’s quite… fit, I’ll give you that,” Jacob said, picking up small magnetic sculpture and playing with it. “But, how long can an uneducated mechanic keep a man like you interested? Let me take you to dinner and you’ll see how good we can be together.” 

“So, you’re looking for a fuck buddy while you’re in the states?” Castiel guessed. 

“Once the codex is authenticated, I’m sure Hammond will be glad to get me on staff. This could be something long term, Castiel.”

“Doctor Novak,” Castiel said coldly.

“What?” Richards said. His confusion was evident on his face.

“You’re to address me as Doctor Novak. And get your ass off my desk,” Cas demanded. He waited until Richards was seated properly.

“I’ve gone through your translations, Doctor Richards, and I now understand why you were so eager to have me assist you. It wouldn’t do for any of the linguists at Cambridge to know just how much you suck, would it?” Cas challenged.

“Latin has always been - - difficult for me. It’s no secret, Doctor Novak. The codex is an important find and I wanted the best in the world to work on it. That happens to be you.”

“I made a few phone calls and found out a few things about you as well, Doctor Richards. And one of the things I found out is that you don’t always like to give other people credit for their work. Latin isn’t really difficult for you, is it? It’s just that you’re a lazy bastard,” Cas noted.

“How dare you!” Richards hissed. “Hammond and Jackson ordered you to do the translation.”

“No, they asked me to assist with the translation. But I won’t until I see some effort from you. This can go one of two ways. You can actually put in the work and the paper will have both our names, or you can find another linguist. The truth is that I’ll be one of the people who will eventually get a crack at the codex. That’s if it’s authenticated. Once that happens my paper will destroy your reputation,” Cas detailed.

“I’m sure if I bring this matter before Hammond, he’ll have something to say about it.” Jacob threatened.

Castiel smirked. “I’ve already been to see Hammond. He agrees with me.”

“All this because I’m interested in you, Doctor Novak? Does your mechanic know what a bastard you are?”

“No, all this because I despise intellectually lazy people and those that make their reputation using other people’s work,” Cas said glaring. “And you shut your mouth about Dean. You don’t know anything about him. Or our relationship. I doubt you have the mental capacity to understand.”

“This isn’t over, Doctor Novak.”

“Yes it is, Doctor Richards. Please don’t come to my office again unless you’re invited,” Cas ordered.

Once the man was gone, Castiel called President Hammond to let him know what happened. Hammond instructed Cas to call him immediately should Doctor Richards make any further demands.

Glad the confrontation was over, Castiel returned to his work. 

~*~

The morning of Southold’s annual Holiday party dawned chill and sunny. For once Castiel awoke before his lover. He lay in bed waiting for Dean to wake up. After their morning absolutions, Cas herded his lover back into bed.

“No coffee?” Dean asked amused.

“I’ve got something better in mind. On your stomach, Winchester,” he instructed.

Dean immediately complied. 

Cas took in the strong, muscled back and legs and firm ass with appreciation. He ran his hands the length of Dean’s body, eliciting a deep shiver. Partially coving Dean, he kissed the nape of his neck, tasting the slightly salty skin. Kissing his way down, he felt the small quivers in reaction to his mouth.

He parted the globes of Dean’s ass and took a long and loving taste. Licking, nibbling, and sucking, Castiel rimmed Dean until he was writhing and sobbing his need. He grabbed the lube, slicked himself, and pushed into Dean in a slow smooth movement.

Castiel cradled his lover in strong arms, one hand drifting from hardened nipples down to his leaking cock and back again.

Dean reached for kiss after kiss, his deep moans driving Castiel mad. His hips circled again and again. His balls tightened in pleasure. He reached for Dean’s hard cock and stroked, his thumb rubbing small circles on the head. “You’re so tight, baby. Tight and hot and soft.”

And Dean lost it, gasping, “Harder, Cas, harder.”

Castiel began thrusting hard, giving Dean what he needed.

“Now, Cas, I’m gonna come,” he moaned.

Feeling Dean’s ass spasm around him, tightening deliciously around his hard length, Cas let go, coming hard, deep within his lover.

They dozed off afterward, tangled together, feeling a deep peace.

~*~

The night was bitterly cold with a clear star studded sky. Barking Dog’s vineyards lay quiet and the rows of snow-covered grape bearing vines seemed endless. 

The Pavilion was an oasis of light and color as well-dressed guests began arriving. The band could be heard well before the guests entered the large party room. Beautiful flower arrangements graced every table and the table settings were elegant. The wait staff were on hand to direct people to their tables, to take dinner orders, and to pour the tabled wine for seated guests. An open bar with two bartenders saw to the guests who preferred something other than wine. There were already several couples dancing on the polished dance floor. 

Dean and Cas were both dressed in black suits. Dean had on a hunter green tie, and Cas wore a deep blue tie. More than one set of eyes tracked the two handsome men. They found their seats after Dean ordered a beer for himself and a glass of Legend for Castiel.

They were seated at a table with the heads of their respective departments, which included the owner of the Pavilion, Jack O’Neill, and insured that their service would be even better than the usual excellent service guests could generally expect.

Castiel saw Richards seated next to Doctor Ramos, looking absolutely miserable. He tried not to take pleasure in the other man’s misery, but wasn’t all that successful. Despite having people on either side of him, the space between him and them was obvious. Doctor Lissette Ramos had a reputation as a brilliant but bluntly spoken woman who had absolutely no tolerance for those she considered stupid or lazy. As that was her opinion of at least 85 percent of the human population, Cas was sure she hated Richards given the poisonous glares she directed his way every few minutes.

Dean and Castiel talked with their tablemates, watching their colleagues dance. The band, as usual, was made up of students from Southold. There was a wide variety of music being played, from current hits to the music from every decade from the ‘40’s on up. Disco and rock music was played, as were slower ballads suitable for more intimate dancing.

When the band began playing Ray LaMontagne’s, Let It Be Me, Dean asked Cas to dance. It would be the first time they presented themselves publically as a couple and they were both anxious to do so. There was only a small group of people who were familiar with their circumstances. Everyone at the school knew about the unorthodox method Dean had employed to ask Castiel out, but most didn’t know how the date had turned out.

Dean was a good dancer; he was comfortable in his skin and it showed in the way he moved. Cas was a good dancer because his parents had insisted that all their children were at least competent on the dance floor. He’d never had reason to be grateful for the hated dance lessons before now.

They weren’t the only couple on the dance floor, but they were the couple that no one could take their eyes off of. They were graceful and moved as though they’d been a couple for years rather than a few short months. One pair of eyes watched them jealously and with impotent rage. 

Dean gathered Cas close. “I’m the luckiest man in this room,” he whispered.

“As much as I hate to disagree with you, I think that spot is reserved for me,” Cas whispered back, eyes glowing.

Dean laughed lowly. “Maybe we’re both lucky.”

They danced though six songs, their lips occasionally brushing before returning to their table where dinner was being served. Instrumental music played throughout dinner, allowing the guests to talk more intimately.

Most people were just about finished eating when Dean left the table and approached the band. He unexpectedly joined them on the dais. He was handed a guitar and he played a few riffs before adjusting the mic.

“Sorry to interrupt your dinner folks, but I see most of you are done anyway. Some of you may remember when I played for you when I was an undergrad,” he said. Those who remembered chuckled as they recalled the brash young man he’d been.

“I thought it might be fun to have a go at this one more time. I’m just gonna do one song. It’s a great song by Van Morrison, called Crazy Love,” Dean said. “I’ll be honest - - as much as I’ve always loved the song, I never really _got_ it, not until a few months ago. And now, well, I’ve found my own crazy love.”

And with that, Dean began to sing.

“I can feel his heartbeat from a thousand miles  
And the Heavens open every time he smiles  
And running to him that's where I belong  
And running to him like a river song

He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love…”

Castiel sat at the table listening to his lover’s beautiful voice, untrained, but raw and powerful, and dripping with emotion. He waited until the song was over and Dean had thanked everyone for indulging him. Cas rose and met him half way, throwing himself at Dean and kissing him in front of the entire staff of Southold and their guests.

He was dimly aware of the catcalls and the clapping. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than I can ever say.”

“How about we dance the rest of the night away and then go home and make crazy love?” Cas whispered.

“Tonight and every night for the rest of our lives,” Dean promised.

The End


End file.
